


Slo Mo Shutdown

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explosives and a catonic Gavin were not a good mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slo Mo Shutdown

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY, A GAV AND DAN FOCUSED CFM PART. You guys have seemed to really want more of Daniel, so, I aim to deliver. Enjoy part 15, guys~!

This was not a good time for Gavin to lose control, but it didn't stop his best friend from doing so behind the lens of the Phantom. Explosives and a catonic Gavin were not a good mix, Dan knew from experience, but they were in too deep to stop. It was already set, detonation set to happen in only a few seconds, and all Dan could do was shield his seizing friend from the light and sound of the small shed blowing into smithereens. Wood rained down, and, while he would normally be laughing at the sight, or cursing Gavin for getting him injured _again_ , all he could do was watch Gavin, silently counting down the seconds to five.  
  
The morning had started out normally, Gavin back in England for a short time, much to Geoff's annoyance and worry. Of course, Gavin simply blew off the elder man, assuring him he would be fine, and he would call if anything bad happened. So far, nothing bad _had_ happened, though, obviously, that had changed with a simple moment. One second the man had been joking with Dan as the soldier darted from the wired up explosives, the next he was silent, on the ground as Dan protected him, that flare of bravery that had him so well respected within his unit multiplying in the face of anything happening to one of his oldest friends.   
  
Now, sitting up, all he could do was take stock of any injuries Gavin had sustained, noting the small cut on his temple from a piece of wood; it wasn't bleeding much, but he could never be too careful. Silently, and without hesitation, he ripped off a strip from his lab coat, humorlessly noting how the tear seemed to blend in with the rest of the various rips and stains. Gently, he pressed it to the wound, still managing to keep an eye on the time, not paying any mind to the equipment still rolling around him; Gavin's well-being was far more important.  
  
"C'mon, B, let's not give Geoff a reason to chaperone you to England, yeah?" he murmured, mostly for his own sake; on the outside he may seem cool and collected, but, on the inside he was shaken, as he always was in the face of Gavin's illness. No matter how many times he witnessed them, they never got any easier to endure, especially with the big one having been only a few months before, "Unless you really want Geoff to come with you and mother you."  
  
"Not...not really, B," the soft, tired laugh was a welcome response to his words and he couldn't help but give his friend a relieved grin, "He and Burnie mother me enough in the States."  
  
"You feeling alright, then, B? Other than being bloody tired?"  
  
"Yeah, might need a kip after we clean this mess up. Was the explosion top?" quietly Dan helped his partner-in-crime sit up, removing the cloth from the cut, satisfied upon seeing the bleeding halt.  
  
"No idea. Was too busy making sure you weren't about to get killed. The Phantom got it, though, I think. You work on tearing down the equipment; I'll clean up the wood and shit."  
  
"Thanks for making sure I wasn't going to get mullered by shrapnel, B. Appreciate it," a grin and Gavin was back on his feet, cutting off the recording, resigning himself to some major editing on this one; they would record the ending later, he was too bloody tired for that right then. If he noticed Dan's watchful gaze on him, he didn't say a thing, resolving to stay focused on his work.   
  
At least Geoff wasn't going to hop on the next plane to England to make sure his adopted Brit was fine. At least, this time. 


End file.
